愛は痛みは
by Narceine
Summary: A young girl, brutally beaten and raped, somehow finds her way into Near's office building. Near, feeling bad for her, decides to take care of her until her wounds heal. But after he gets to know her, he doesn't know if he can let her go. Near/OC. :
1. Finding

**Holy shit, I haven't updated in the longest time! I just recently got a writing software, since my other computer crashed and when I got my new laptop, I didn't feel like buying Microsoft Word..but I found out that on the FanFiction homepage, you can download OpenOffice for free. So I downloaded it. And I've had this story in my head for a while, so I decided to write it. I'm also going to be updating my stories as soon as I finish writing the chapters out. Enjoy~**

Nate River sat at on the floor, usual position, stacking dice into an abnormally high tower. Moving carefully, he picked up the last dice from the floor, and reaching his hand up, placed it on the top...

"NEAR!" The door flung open, slamming the door against the wall and shaking the entire room. Near's beautiful creation swayed until it finally fell to the floor, scattering dice across the entire room. Near let out an annoyed sigh and looked up at his intruder. It was Near's assistant, Gevanni, looking frantic. _That's unusual..._ Near thought to himself, before straightening his posture and raising his head to look at his disheveled assistant.

"Gevanni, what is so important that you had to come into my office in such a manner?" Near asked calmly.

"Near! There's a girl in our building, but we have no idea how she got there-" Gevanni started, but Near raised a hand to silence him.

"So, Gevanni, what you are telling me is that you came up here and knocked over my stack of dice, to tell me that we have an intruder? Can't you take care of her yourself?" Near asked impatiently, twirling a strand of his hair between two fingers.

"No, you don't understand! She's not an intruder – well not exactly. She did somehow get in without us knowing, but she is unconscious, hurt, and...um...nude." Gevanni explained, motioning his hands over to the doorway. Near's interest peaked slightly.

"There is an unconscious woman inside out building, and you have _no _idea _whatsoever _as to how she got inside?" He mused. Gevanni nodded his head.

"You should come out and see her, maybe get some information when she wakes up." The man suggested. Near closed his eyes and sighed, before pulling himself slowly off the floor.

Since Near is usually sitting and rarely walks around – or stands up, for that matter – it took him a while for his legs to get used to the pressure of his body, even though Near _is _very light. He stretched his legs out for a good five minutes before finally making his way out the door and into the hallway. He stopped for a moment and turned to his assistant. "Where exactly did you put this woman?"

"She's in the main entrance hall. And she isn't necessarily a woman. She looks to be about seventeen – around your age."

Younger women were always harder to deal with. They weren't in the least bit cooperative, they were emotional, and they were fussy. Although Near was only eighteen, his maturity level was that of a man over twenty. Except when it came to toys. Near could never give up his toys.

The young albino slowly made his way down the stairs to the main entrance hall, where he saw a small lump on the ground. He walked closer and could make out the face of the girl – Gevanni was right, she did look to be about seventeen. Her hair was short and black, and from what he could see, she looked as if she had been crying beforehand. And she did look to be hurt. Checking her over, Near noticed many injuries and wounds. There was a cut above her left eyebrow, not too deep, that looked to be infected. She had a bruised cheek, and there was a trickle of blood that had slipped from her mouth, so Near guessed that she had been punched and had bit her tongue in the impact of the hit. There were what looked to be hand shaped bruises around her neck. Strangulation? There were several more bruises and cuts lining her arms, legs, and torso, but what led Near to come to his conclusion was the blood that had dried between her legs.

"This girl was brutally beaten and then raped." Near concluded, mostly to himself, but still loud enough for Gevanni to hear. The young boy sighed and shook his head, wondering why people committed such terrible acts of violence. "Do we have any female clothes here?"

"Well, Halle isn't here today...no, we have no female clothes."

Near sighed again and crouched down next to the girl in a position resembling that of L's. Sliding his hands under her neck and knees, he used all his strength – which wasn't very much, considering he rarely even stood up, let alone work out – and lifted the girl into his arms. He wobbled a bit, but thankfully didn't drop her or make a fool out of himself in front of Gevanni.

"Gevanni. Prepare a first aid kit in my office. I will take the responsibility of finding her clothes." Near ordered. Gevanni nodded and made his way back into Near's office. Once he was gone, Near took a good look at the girl's face. She had been wearing mascara, and it had smudged slightly underneath her eyes, giving her the look of a raccoon. Her skin was pale, but not nearly as pale as his own. Underneath the chandelier, her face gave off an almost angelic glow.

Getting back to business, Near walked slowly up the stairs and into his closet, which was a whole different room from his office or bedroom. Well, he wouldn't really call it his bedroom, since the only thing in the room was a bed with no sheets, and a few toys scattered across the floor. He only slept there for about four hours before he forced himself to get up and start working again.

The only other room he ever used was, of course, the bathroom. Showers _were _needed, and so were bathroom breaks, but not so often.

Though Near's closet was huge, only minimal space was necessary, since all Near ever wore were white cotton pajamas. All he _owned _were white cotton pajamas. He had a pair for each day of the week, and two extras in case he got one dirty. White is easily dirtied, after all.

Near had to be careful when grabbing clothes, since he didn't want to drop this girl and further harm her. He picked up a white cotton button-up pajama shirt, and a pair of pants. Though thinking about it, this girl's waist was really thin, so they probably wouldn't stay on her, so he put them back. But this girl did need _something _to cover herself down there. He didn't need her tripping and flashing everybody her...erm...female parts. Near shuddered at the idea. He wasn't very interested in females. And no, that didn't mean he was interested in males, either. The only other thing he could give her would be a pair of his boxers, but that would be getting a bit personal, wouldn't it? Though the thought of her tripping again made Near decide that letting her wear his boxers for a little while wouldn't be such a big deal.

Once the clothes were in his hands, and the girl was secure in his arms and not in any risk of falling, Near kicked the closet door shut with his foot and made his way back into his office. Gevanni was there with the first aid kit, but Near motioned for him to get out of his way, and preferably out of the room. He nodded his head, and shuffled out of Near's office, shutting the door behind him. The white-haired boy sighed and crouched down again, this time laying the girl down instead of picking her up. Looking over her, Near attempted to determine which cuts were in dire need of attention, and which could wait. He decided to start with the one above her eye, seeing as it looked infected, or well on it's way to becoming infected. He took a cotton ball, wet it with peroxide, and dabbed it over the cut. The dirt and infection bubbled to the surface and Near had to look away before wiping the stuff off of her face.

Next, he worked on a long scrape across her shoulder. He used some anti-bacterial medication and wrapped a bandage tightly around the wound. Looking for another cut, Near avoided any gashes around the chest area. Those could be taken care of last.

It took about twenty minutes in total, but Near had bandaged and cleaned every cut and injury on the girl's body. The only major injury was a broken ankle, which he wrapped up tight so she wouldn't be able to move it easily. Of course, the worst part of it all had been wiping away the blood from..erm..between her legs. He had taken a moist towel and, closing his eyes, wiped wherever his hand thought there would be blood. It was not a pretty picture.

New problem; Near now had to figure out how to get her clothes on without a) reopening the wounds, b) touching any inappropriate areas on accident, or c) waking her up. He would rather not be hit in the face when she wakes up, since that's probably what she'd do if she woke up to Near buttoning up her shirt. In her eyes, it would look like he was unbuttoning her shirt, she'd freak out, and Near would end up with a bloody nose. He would like to avoid that at all costs.

First, he took his boxers – white with light blue horizontal stripes – and pulled them carefully up to the girl's waist. Luckily, his fingers touched no bad places. Next was the shirt. Lifting her off her back for a moment, Near slid both arms into the sleeves, and gently laid her back down. Now to button it.

His fingers fumbled with the buttons as he started from the bottom and worked his way up. The boxers were completely hidden under Near's pajamas. That was a good thing, he supposed. Finally, Near got to the last button, which still left most of the front open, and started buttoning it.

Near had never had the best of luck.

Right as he finished buttoning the final button, a pair of frightened green eyes opened up at him.

_Shit, really?_


	2. Rules

Green eyes opened to look at Near, and he mentally cursed himself. _Shit, does God hate me? _Of course, in this girl's position, it did look like Near was attempting to undress her, and she has just been raped so of course she was paranoid. Without a second thought, her knee went straight into Near's groin, knocking the breath out of him and making him fall over.

Near had always thought other men over-exaggerated when they were hit in their groin. I mean, it couldn't hurt that bad, right? Well, he had never been hit there before today. And now, much to his dismay, Near realized that this pain was probably worse than any other pain he'd ever been through. He inwardly sighed. _I'm not going to be able to have kids now, am I?_

Near rolled on the floor, clutching his aching groin, fighting back tears. Jeez, it really _was _ painful. The girl slowly got stood up, not expecting a broken ankle, and her leg gave out, sending her flying to the floor. And she fell right on top of Near.

Again, Near had never really had good luck.

The girl's elbow hit him in his groin, _again_, and he nearly screamed. _Really, you have GOT to be KIDDING ME! _

The girl pulled herself off of Near and examined herself. She was wearing a shirt similar to the boy's, and all of her wounds were wrapped up and treated. _Maybe he wasn't undressing me, but dressing me..._ She blushed, feeling bad for hitting him so hard, twice, in such a sensitive area.

On all fours, she crawled over to Near, where he was in a fetal-like-position on the floor. When he noticed her coming, of course, he pushed himself away to the other side of the room. She sighed and sat up, facing the young albino.

"I didn't mean to hurt you the second time..And I didn't know you were trying to help me..So I'm sorry. Sincerely." She explained in a light, almost shy voice. Near refused to meet her eyes, but grunted in reply. There wasn't much he was able to say in this much pain.

The black haired girl crawled over to him again, and this time he didn't move away. He just watched her, warily. When she was about a foot in front of him, she stopped and reached out a hand, giving a small smile.

"I'm Kanashii." She waited for Near's reply. He still eyed her warily. _Kanashii..that means sadness_.

"I'm Near," he mumbled, but refused to shake her hand. Physical contact wasn't his forte.

Kanashii noticed this and retracted her hand, looking down to the floor. "How did you find me?" She asked slowly. Amusement sparked in Near's eyes.

"How did _I _find _you_? You were inside my building. I should be asking you how you even managed to get inside."

Confusion lit up her features. She had been inside his building? Near raised an eyebrow. "You don't even know how you got in.." He mumbled, mostly to himself. Though Kanashii heard, and nodded her head.

"I truthfully have no idea how I got in...The last thing I remember is walking through an alley that I usually use as a shortcut to my house, but there were these two guys there, and..." She trailed off, staring at the ceiling and fighting back tears. She didn't want to look weak in front of this boy. She got the feeling he already didn't like her, considering how hard she hit him...

Near noticed the tears in her eyes that refused to fall. "You can cry, if you want. Considering what you've been through..." He mumbled. She heard his comment and let a single tear fall, before wiping her eyes roughly with the back of her hand.

"I'm fine..I shouldn't be a burden to you, so I'm just going to leave.." She attempted to pull herself up, but the shooting pain in her ankle wouldn't allow her to. Near watched her sad attempts at standing and sighed.

"You won't be able to make it far. You'll just fall and reopen your wounds. It would be better if my co-workers and I took care of you until your ankle heals, at least." Near explained quietly. Kanashii nodded her head. Then she noticed something.

"Co-workers? You work in this place? You only look like you're..maybe 14."

"I'm 18. And I am the boss, and one of the worlds greatest detectives." He replied, a slight sense of pride radiated from him. Kanashii eyed him up and down, taking in his curly white hair, which he was twirling around his index finger, his pajamas and lack of shoes, his height, and his large panda-like eyes. She found him adorable. (Who doesn't?)

"You look really young, and you're really short..5'2"?" She asked.

"5'0" He replied, stunning the young girl. She herself was 5' and a half. That made her half an inch taller than the boy. Then she began giggling, causing Near to look up and stare at her.

"I'm taller than you!" Kanashii told him, still giggling. Near sighed. _Everyone _had to make fun of his height.

"I'm the one taking care of you. I would appreciate it if you _didn't _laugh at my height." He replied, annoyed. She felt guilty right away, turning slightly red.

"I-I wasn't making fun of you..it's just that I've always been shorter than people, so it's nice to find someone whose shorter than me, who isn't _five_." She explained. Then quickly added "And it's not a bad thing that you're short! I find it kind of..cute."

Near looked up, making short eye contact with Kanashii, before looking at the wall and sighing. If he wasn't always so stoic, he would be blushing. But Near never blushed. Ever. And he wasn't going to start now.

"I'm going to tell you the rules, if you want to stay. First, no physical contact. I do not appreciate being touched. Second, no rude comments. Third, do not interrupt me when I'm working, or distract me in any way. If you follow these rules, we won't have a problem." He mumbled and pulled himself from the floor, stretched his legs, and padded over to his bedroom where he flopped onto his stomach atop his bare mattress. He then noticed some blood on his right sleeve and his left leg. Guess he'd have to change.

Kanashii sat on the floor for a few moments before realizing that Near had disappeared, leaving her to sit on the floor for God-knows how long. She had no way of walking, and no idea where she was. She sighed sadly, knowing she had pissed off the pale boy. She wanted to go apologize again, but she had no idea where she was supposed to go. So she pulled herself to her knees and crawled pathetically into the hallway. She looked around until she found a door, five doors down, with the door open and light on. She took a guess and decided that was where Near was, and pulled herself down to the door.

Near had just gotten out of his bloody pajamas and was left in his boxers and socks, before he realized a pair of eyes watching him from the doorway. Kanashii was there, staring at his bare chest, and blushing. Near sighed and looked at the ceiling, as if to say _Why me? _

Awkwardness filled the air, and Near coughed slightly to grab Kanashii's attention _away _from his chest. He was pale and not very muscular, what was there to stare at anyway? Kanashii blushed harder when she noticed him watching her watching him.

"O-oh! I'm so sorry! I-I didn't mean to walk in on you! Um..." She trailed off, refusing to meet eye contact. Near grunted and pulled a clean shirt from off his bed, stuck his arms through it, and buttoned it up before she could say another word. In her head, she was trying not to give a fangirl-like scream and jump him. That wouldn't be possible though, since she couldn't stand up, and that would be breaking the first rule.

"Was there a reason you came in the first place?" Near asked quietly. Kanashii looked up at him and nodded slowly.

"Well, I don't know my way around here, and you left and I wasn't sure when you'd be coming back, and I don't know where I'm supposed to sleep or even if it's night time...I didn't want to sit on the floor for hours. And...I wanted to apologize again." Near unconsciously twirled a strand of his curly hair around his finger, thinking.

"For?"

"Well...for annoying you and kicking you..." Kanashii replied, biting on the sleeve of her – well Near's – shirt. A habit of hers. When she was either nervous or guilty, she would bite on the sleeve of whatever she is wearing at the time. If she wasn't wearing long sleeves, she would bite on the side of her hand. Near noticed this and narrowed his eyes at her.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't gnaw at my shirt. Be happy that I'm even letting you wear it." Near said coldly. Kanashii dropped her arm to her side and stared at him. How could someone so cute – in a plushie-like way – be so cold? She looked to the floor sadly and guiltily. "I'm sorry," she nearly whispered.

Near ignored her. He was deep in thought. Where _was _she supposed to sleep? It couldn't be too far from Near because she can't walk until her ankle heals. She would have to stay close. And there weren't any other bedrooms on the floor. He sighed, making up his mind.

"You are going to sleep in my room, on my bed. I will sleep in my office." He mumbled. She looked up at him.

"But..you only have a chair in your office. Wouldn't that be uncomfortable?" She asked. Near shrugged. "No..you sleep in your own bed. I'll sleep on the floor, since I'm the intruder here. But I'd prefer sleeping on the floor in here rather than the floor in your office; this floor at least has a rug."

"Fine. Don't bother me." And with that, he walked to the wall, shut off the light, and flopped onto his bed.

"I won't.." Kanashii wispered, not expecting Near to hear, before falling asleep.


End file.
